Today, most large insurance carriers use enterprise scale management systems to manage insurance policy information. Typically, systems used for rating policies are separate from systems that handle policy transactions and maintain policy data (e.g., the rating and policy systems may be operated by different companies). Because the rating systems typically do not have access to policy data, whenever a change is made to the configuration of policy data on a policy system, corresponding modifications must also be made to the rating system in order for the rating system to be able to take into account the new changes. This can be burdensome, as it requires careful management and coordination between the two systems in order to keep track of any new changes to policy data that should also be considered by the rating system.